


An endless day

by mentine



Category: Groundhog Day (1993), 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Go Bingpup! Seek your answers !, How Do I Tag, Identity Reveal, M/M, Secret Identity, Time Loop, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentine/pseuds/mentine
Summary: “Do you want to become strong? Strong enough to be peerless, to the point that no one under the heavens dares to fight you?”“Yes!”“For example, if before that, you have to undergo a lot of painful torture, suffer countless hardships, your physical and mental state approaching collapse, would you still want to be a supremely strong person?”“Towards painful bitterness and hardships, Binghe is fearless and only asks to be strong enough to protect his important people!”- Cnoveluv.wordpress.com the scum villains self saving system Chapter 21
Relationships: Luò Bīnghé/Shěn Yuán | Shěn Qīngqiū
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123





	An endless day

**Author's Note:**

> Here's how it started: 
> 
> Me: what if I did a little one-shot of an idea 'what if Luo Binghe fell from the abyss into an alternative demonic universe? "then yeah no it would look too much like one of my Drabble but what if ......

Xiu Ya is piercing his flesh. He doesn't even feel it. 

Yet Luo Binghe thinks he will remember this pain all his life.

The feeling of losing the air in his lungs, his limbs freezing, the eyes of his sweet and gentle, _oh so gentle_ , shizun looking at him with anger, pity, sadness and _betrayal._

By his simple existence he has betrayed his Shizun, his miserable existence, his improper blood that his Shizun rejects. However, this is not what hurts the most.

The sensation of his Shizun's own hand pushing him into the abyss will never be surpassed by any pain.

He falls, falls, falls. 

The cries of the abyss fade away little by little, as does his consciousness. 

He can only think ' _Dying by Shizun's hand isn't bad_ ' before he vanishes into nothingness.

* * *

—gHe

Shizun?

—ingHe!

What's going on?

"—Binghe! "

Luo Binghe wakes up slowly. His memories are blurred and he feels like he has had a very long dream.

His Shizun looks at him tenderly, sitting on his bed "Binghe, you're awake at last, you slept like a roc " He gently strokes his hair "Didn't sleep well? Is it the immortal alliance that stresses you out? …Binghe? Are you all right? What’s wrong ?"

He feels his body contracts at the word Immortal Alliance. His memories come back to him, his shizun smiling at the beginning of the competition, his first winning, the fights,

The abyss

His shizun who pushes him towards hell with hate.

He can only look at his worried Shizun with horror " N-nothing this one had a bad dream" he whispers.His lie sounds so bad to his ears but it goes through easily. His Shizun is about to give him a hug but he pushes him away, he won't be able to handle it."I would need a moment alone".

He doesn't know what he looks like but his shizun seems even more worried. He however leaves him alone and only leaves with a "I'm next door, don't hesitate to come to me at any moment."

In the middle of his worst nightmare's silence he hears a *ding*.

⎡ Welcome! System at your service! You have been selected for the 'Groundhog Day' competition for the extra 'Endless ~~Day~~ Week !' ! _Try again indefinitely and maybe you will find the ultimate secret, the answer to your question! Why ?_ Good luck, User !⎦

* * *

On the other side of the wall Luo Binghe could not see the countless notification that appeared hidden from everyone in front of 'Shen Qingqiu'. 

⎡ Winter Pack extra activated ⎦

⎡ Divergence⎦

⎡ Deactivation of restrictions V548, D4565 and N696⎦

"Binghe"

"Yes Shizun ?"

“Do you want to become strong? Strong enough to be peerless, to the point that no one under the heavens dares to fight you?”

"Why is Shizun asking?"

"Without reason"

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact in French (France/Belgium/…) Groundhog Day is called 'An endless day' (Un jour sans fin)


End file.
